Worth Saving Me
by Music luvz me
Summary: First chapter will confuse you. My OC, the name of whom you will find out later, has been kidnapped by Pitch. She is an immortal, like the others, but is only 14, so there is no romance. But family-mance is a shoe in. the rest you will have to learn as the story goes on. T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Why I was here? I don't-can't remember. All I know is that Pitch is loving this.

Pitch: best known as the Boogeyman. His glowing yellow eyes stood out from the shadows whenever he came into this cell. He's been torturing me. Broken bones, internal wounds, mentally teasing me. That's all, and you think that's not bad, but I've only been awake for a week, and almost all of my bones were broken. Save my neck and spine.

I just sort of woke up here. Chained to the wall, like I am now. No recollection of who I am. Pitch says a name towards me, So I think my name is Lauren. Of course, it could just be a pet name.

My light blue hair was an ugly shade of brown and blue put together. As for my clothes: my white sweater was the ugly shade of dried blood, and my black leggings were ripped off from the knees down. My skin wasn't in any better condition. Scrapes and cuts everywhere, bruising of black. Bloody nose, a bleeding ear, and spitting blood. I've passed out from the blood loss, and Pitch forcing me into sleep. Sleep full of nightmares.

With me good ear, I've heard him talking about some 'Guardians'. Something about them finding me. I highly doubt they would.

I was expecting Pitch in about one minute. I figured that about this time every day, he came in and beat me then left after. Although, I was left hanging by my wrists in pain, the beating was just over an hour. In fact, he should be coming in any second.

One minute passed. Nothing.

five minutes. Nothing, but getting hot.

15 minutes. Still nothing. I don't thinks he's coming today, but I'm starting to sweat.

Half an hour passed and I sweat was dripping into my eyes. I don't know how hot it was but it felt like a dessert. But how-

"Enjoying the heat, Lauren?" So, he did decide to show? "I thought it was a little too cold, so I turned it up. You were too pale."

I looked around as best I could. Nothing was there but dark, and a pair of yellow eyes that seemed to glow. I held the stare as long as I could, though that wasn't long before my head dropped in exhaustion. Pitch laughed, coming out of the shadows. I was weak.

"You should look someone in the eye when they talk to you." he said, grabbing my chin and sharply lifting my head, agitating my shoulders. I could feel the pride coming off him. He took _pride_ in hurting me.

"I would keep eye contact if you were nice." I snapped, not bothering to move my head. All Pitch did was chuckle darkly.

"I would not be doing this if you did not get in my way." he said. He's been teasing me with something that happened in the past, obviously involving me. My glare intensified tenfold as his smirk also turned into a smile.

"I already told you! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed, gasping in pain afterwards. Pitch stepped back, releasing my head and letting it drop. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just let me go." I said, my voice slightly wavering from the pain.

When I didn't get a response, I looked up as best as I could. I saw Pitch standing there, just staring at me, though, I could tell his thoughts weren't on me. He looked distant, like listening for something. I strained my good ear, but didn't here anything. Giving him a look of suspicion, I turned my eyes to his arms.

They were behind his back, twitching ever so slightly. Looking back up to his face, I noticed they were back to focusing on me. He smiled taking a small step back.

"I'm surprised they found us." he said. They who's they? "I will let them find you, but not until I'm finished. For now."

With that, he pulled his arms out from behind him, with a black sword in hand. My eyes widened as he pulled it back... and embedded it. Right in my stomach.

"...-Ris!" I heard over the ringing in my ears. I also heard Pitch laughing loudly as he disappeared into the shadows, sword still in me. I could already feel my eyes dropping.

"IRIS?!" I heard again, but this time, it was louder. Trying to keep my eyes open proved to be a difficulty, but pushed myself to scream, indicating I was here, along with 'Iris'.

A large bang hit the door. I screamed again, letting my fears of something coming in and attack me. I could hear my screams dying down as I became weaker and weaker.

"Hold on, Iris! We're right out here!" a woman said, right outside the door. Though, it didn't register in my brain. Everything was dulling to the point I was barely conscious.

I looked up meekly when the door burst down, revealing four blurry figures. They started to come at me before I could react.

By the time they got to me, everything went black... Pitch Black.

**A/N: HEY! First story and I only got my account about two hours ago. Yeah. I know boring chapter, but I'm hoping it will get better as the story progresses. Heads up. This is a sequel to a story for later, which will become the prequel. Which is about how she came to be. **

**And for those who are confused about who Lauren/Iris is: you will learn later. I promise! **

**And oh yeah, Iris/Lauren is my OC. You no take without permission! and sorry about the bad pun at the end. I couldn't help it... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Why I was here? I don't-can't remember. All I know is that Pitch is loving this.

Pitch: best known as the Boogeyman. His glowing yellow eyes stood out from the shadows whenever he came into this cell. He's been torturing me. Broken bones, internal wounds, mentally teasing me. That's all, and you think that's not bad, but I've only been awake for a week, and almost all of my bones were broken. Save my neck and spine.

I just sort of woke up here. Chained to the wall, like I am now. No recollection of who I am. Pitch says a name towards me, So I think my name is Lauren. Of course, it could just be a pet name.

My light blue hair was an ugly shade of brown and blue put together. As for my clothes: my white sweater was the ugly shade of dried blood, and my black leggings were ripped off from the knees down. My skin wasn't in any better condition. Scrapes and cuts everywhere, bruising of black. Bloody nose, a bleeding ear, and spitting blood. I've passed out from the blood loss, and Pitch forcing me into sleep. Sleep full of nightmares.

With me good ear, I've heard him talking about some 'Guardians'. Something about them finding me. I highly doubt they would.

I was expecting Pitch in about one minute. I figured that about this time every day, he came in and beat me then left after. Although, I was left hanging by my wrists in pain, the beating was just over an hour. In fact, he should be coming in any second.

One minute passed. Nothing.

five minutes. Nothing, but getting hot.

15 minutes. Still nothing. I don't thinks he's coming today, but I'm starting to sweat.

Half an hour passed and I sweat was dripping into my eyes. I don't know how hot it was but it felt like a dessert. But how-

"Enjoying the heat, Lauren?" So, he did decide to show? "I thought it was a little too cold, so I turned it up. You were too pale."

I looked around as best I could. Nothing was there but dark, and a pair of yellow eyes that seemed to glow. I held the stare as long as I could, though that wasn't long before my head dropped in exhaustion. Pitch laughed, coming out of the shadows. I was weak.

"You should look someone in the eye when they talk to you." he said, grabbing my chin and sharply lifting my head, agitating my shoulders. I could feel the pride coming off him. He took _pride_ in hurting me.

"I would keep eye contact if you were nice." I snapped, not bothering to move my head. All Pitch did was chuckle darkly.

"I would not be doing this if you did not get in my way." he said. He's been teasing me with something that happened in the past, obviously involving me. My glare intensified tenfold as his smirk also turned into a smile.

"I already told you! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed, gasping in pain afterwards. Pitch stepped back, releasing my head and letting it drop. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just let me go." I said, my voice slightly wavering from the pain.

When I didn't get a response, I looked up as best as I could. I saw Pitch standing there, just staring at me, though, I could tell his thoughts weren't on me. He looked distant, like listening for something. I strained my good ear, but didn't here anything. Giving him a look of suspicion, I turned my eyes to his arms.

They were behind his back, twitching ever so slightly. Looking back up to his face, I noticed they were back to focusing on me. He smiled taking a small step back.

"I'm surprised they found us." he said. They who's they? "I will let them find you, but not until I'm finished. For now."

With that, he pulled his arms out from behind him, with a black sword in hand. My eyes widened as he pulled it back... and embedded it. Right in my stomach.

"...-Ris!" I heard over the ringing in my ears. I also heard Pitch laughing loudly as he disappeared into the shadows, sword still in me. I could already feel my eyes dropping.

"IRIS?!" I heard again, but this time, it was louder. Trying to keep my eyes open proved to be a difficulty, but pushed myself to scream, indicating I was here, along with 'Iris'.

A large bang hit the door. I screamed again, letting my fears of something coming in and attack me. I could hear my screams dying down as I became weaker and weaker.

"Hold on, Iris! We're right out here!" a woman said, right outside the door. Though, it didn't register in my brain. Everything was dulling to the point I was barely conscious.

I looked up meekly when the door burst down, revealing four blurry figures. They started to come at me before I could react.

By the time they got to me, everything went black... Pitch Black.

**A/N: HEY! First story and I only got my account about two hours ago. Yeah. I know boring chapter, but I'm hoping it will get better as the story progresses. Heads up. This is a sequel to a story for later, which will become the prequel. Which is about how she came to be. **

**And for those who are confused about who Lauren/Iris is: you will learn later. I promise! **

**And oh yeah, Iris/Lauren is my OC. You no take without permission! and sorry about the bad pun at the end. I couldn't help it... XD**


End file.
